Unworthy Doubts
by kittygirl365
Summary: Kris gets kidnapped by two bad people who want to break the Wild 5 out of prison. And they want to get back at the Hyper Force by putting a poison in her that makes her evil. Will they save her in time to save themselves and the city? bigK&A,C&K RT4safety
1. The Outsiders

**Chapter 1**

_**The Outsiders**_

It was a sunny day in Shugazzoom City, and Kris decided to take a walk. While she walked through the city, she passed a dark ally and a showdown figure caught her attention.

"Hey, you. Come here." The strange figure said in a mysterious man voice. He looked like he was wearing a hat with an overcoat, she couldn't tell it was so dark.

"Who are you?" she asked, and little frightened. The figure just glared.

"That's not important right now. I want to talk to you. You are one of the Hyper Force, yes? The boy's sister?" she answered with a nod. "Tell me, what is your position there?"

"Why would you want to know? I assist my brother. And how do you know all this?" now she was beginning to suspect something amiss.

That's when the figure reached out a grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into the darkness. She screamed, but it was soon muffled by the man's hand.

"Shhh. Now, this will only sting a moment." He said, holding a needle in the air and struck in her arm.

She tried to scream in pain, but his hand made it futile. Then, everything went black, and the last thing she heard was the man's evil laughter.

------------_Back at the Robot_--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Has anyone seen Kris?" Antauri asked. Nova, Chiro, and Sprax were playing a video game, and Gibson was assisting Otto with repairs on the Super Robot.

"I thought she said she was going for a walk." Chiro said.

"That was an hour ago kid." Sparx said.

"Really? Wow, time flies when you're having fun." Nova said.

"I sense something evil is behind this." Antauri said, with concern in his voice. Chiro was also looking worried.

-----------_Somewhere with Kris_-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kris woke up and found herself tied to a chair. The entire room was dark, except for a lamp shining down on her.

"Wha- what's going on?"

"Good, I'm glad you're awake." said the man who kidnapped her.

"What do you want with me?" Kris said, struggling to break free. Another, un- recognizable, man walked forward.

"Why, turn you into one of us of course."

"The poison is already setting in." said the first man. This really terrified her.

"What poison?!"

"We are the outsiders. Part of the Wild 5, but your little monkey friends locked them away. They took away our teammates, we're taking their teammate." said the first man.

"And a pretty one at that. Nice pick brother." The second one said, giving his brother a high five. This only made her struggle more. The lights in the entire room came on and she was able to see them.

The first man, the one who kidnapped her, was tall and skinny. He had brown hair, a little bit past his ears. He was wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt with the whit and blue-striped under-sleeve. He had on tight blue jeans and black vans.

The second man was short and kind of tubby. He had on the same shirt as his brother, but black replaced the blue. He had spikey black hair, saggy black shorts and black converses.

"Five more seconds remain, and she will be our newest member. Then we will destroy the Hyper Force and break out the Wild 5." said the skinny one with an evil laugh. The other one joined in too.

Kris lost all control of herself and couldn't help but laugh evilly too.

"Good, we got her." said the first one. She stopped laughing and the tall one put a hand on her shoulder and knelt down beside the chair. "Now listen up, you need to pretend you're still part of the Hyper Force. No one can know about us, got it?" she nodded. "Good, Lark, release her." Lark ran over and untied her.

"And remember, come here everyday so we can work out a plan. Let's go, Sky." said Lark.

------------_Later on that evening_----------------------------------------------------------------------

The monkey team decided to go out and look for Kris. And as soon as they were about to give up, she came out of the ally and ran towards them.

"Kris!" Chiro called. She ran over and hugged him, he gladly returned the hug.

"Where were you? We were so worried." He asked.

"I went out for a walk, remember?"

"I'm just glad you're okay." Nobody noticed, but after he said that, she grinned evilly.

**Uh oh. What is Kris doing? The Hyper Force better do something and quick! Or it will be the end of Shugazzom, and their lives.**

**Read and Rate, and no flames please!**


	2. Storm of Broken Hearts

**Chapter 2**

**Storm of Broken Hearts**

It was the next morning after Kris's abduction, and she came out looking like she was dressed to be in a gang.

She wore her up in a ponytail, a black shirt with a jean jacket. Tight jeans and black shoes. She had a mean look on her face that stunned the monkey team.

"Kris, what are you wearing?" Nova asked.

"Clothes." she replied with a sassy tone.

"Kris, what has gotten into you?" asked Chiro, with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, ever since we found you yesterday you have gone way out of your head." Sparks said. She just stared at them and they stared back.

"What happened to the Kris we used to know? The Kris I used to know?" asked Antauri.

"What happened to the Antauri that wouldn't judge me on how I look? I thought you guys liked me for who I am." She said.

"But you're not you." said Otto.

"As not much sense as it may appear, Otto is right. You're social standards has declined dramatically and your participation in events are slim." agreed Gibson. Although no one understood a single word he just said, except for Kris, every one agreed with him; for once.

"I'm afraid we have no other choice." Antauri said. Kris gasped, for she knew what was going to happen next.

"You wouldn't." Kris said.

"Monkey Team to Kitten, I repeat, Monkey Team to Kitten, respond." He said.

"You did." She growled.

"I'm afraid it must be done."

"Fine, if that's the way you all want to be." That was all she said before she left the Robot into the storm of the night.

"Kris!" called Chiro.

---------------_Out with Kris_----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She ran and ran until she was on the bridge. She climbed to the edge and looked down at the raging waters as the rain poured down and the wind blew.

She desperately wanted to jump, but for some reason, she was being held back by something. Like she wasn't really sure who she was.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" she heard a voice say. She gasped as she turned around to see Sky.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. He only chuckled.

"That's a nice way to greet someone." He became serious again, "Don't do it. We need you for the plan."

She took a couple of minutes looking down into the water and looking back at Sky. After a while, she backed off the edge and walked over to Sky.

"Good. Now, come with me, Lark and I are trying to think of a plan to be rid of those cursed monkeys and that boy once and for all."

----------------_Back at the Robot_----------------------------------------------------------------------

The monkeys were pacing back and forth as they waited for me to arrive. Finally, they heard a car screech to a stop. They looked out the window to see it was me.

"Guys, I came as soon as I got the call! What's going on?" I asked.

By the way, I was wearing a black shirt with a black jacket and jeans.

"It's Kris." Nova said.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"She's completely lost it." Sparks said. I took a moment to think of a plan.

"Do you guys know where she could have gone?" They shook their heads. " Where was the last place you saw her?"

"Well, she came out of an alley." started Chiro.

"Show me."

------------_At the Alley_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is it?" I asked.

"Yep." said Otto. We walked down the alley and stopped, for we heard a conversation going on. We couldn't decipher the talking, but one of the voices was Kris, and Mandarin?

"I don't care about the Wild 5. I want to know when you will destroy the Hyper Force. I gave you that poison to annihilate them, not waste time!" he shouted at Lark and Sky.

"We know master; we will destroy them after we free the Wild 5. But it will take some time. The poison has taken full control over the girl, now she is under our control." Sky said.

"Make sure you do it quick before the Hyper Force find out!" Then there was a crash.

"Too late Mandarin!" Chiro shouted through the dust. The monkey team stood in fighting stance.

"You imbeciles, they know!" Mandarin yelled at the brothers.

"Not to worry, wretched monkey." Lark said.

"Kris, destroy them." Sky pointed to them. Kris leaped in the air and fired a monkey fu.

It was a direct hit and the monkeys lye on the ground. Antauri sat up and looked into his love's eyes and saw emptiness.

'She's being controlled.' He thought. Kris walked over to him and was about to fire the final shot, before…

"Star Blazer!" I shouted and hit Kris. She turned around and took out her sword.

"Lightning Strike!" A bolt of lightning came down and struck her sword and a streak of lightning came right towards me and hit me.

"AAAGGGHHH!!!"

"Kitten!" Chiro called. Kris turned around and was powering up another attack before a a magenta boomerang caught her off guard. She turned around to see Antauri.

"So, that's the way it's going to be Antauri?" Kris asked, with a hint of cruelness in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but it must be done." He said, charging her. She did the same and got her sword ready to stab him. And then…

"AAARRGGGHHH!!!"


	3. The Savage Truth

**Sorry this chapter took so long to update, but I had some trouble. Oh well, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**A Savage Truth**

"AAARRGGGHHH!!!"

Everything, even time, seemed to stand still as Antauri fell to his knees; blood seeping from his side.

Kris held her sword to her chin as the blood dripped off the blade.

"ANTAURI!" Chiro called out as he and the team ran towards the wounded monkey. I stood behind them and looked at Kris with an angry look.

"Kris, how could you do this?" I demanded. She turned around to face me, the sword at her side.

"It was easy Kitten. I don't think you know how much fun this is." She said with a dark voice, not like hers at all.

"Kris, you're not yourself. We can help you. This is not who you want to be." Chiro pleaded, tears forming in his blue eyes while holding Antauri.

"No! I don't need your help and I don't need you! I'm going to help free the Wild 5, take over Shugazzoom, and there's nothing you can to stop me!" she yelled. She ran over to Sky, Lark, and Mandarin as the Skeleton King's giant bird throne thing (the one from Object of Hate, with Valina and Mandarin) and they hopped on. It spread its wings and flew off.

"Kris!" Antauri managed to scream before he fainted into darkness.

_Kris's POV_

What happened to me? I don't know where I am. It's like I'm surrounded by darkness. I can't move, I can't speak.

Why did I hurt Antauri? No. That wasn't me, that was the other me, the Dark Kris.

"What are we going to do now?" Mandarin asked, as we flew through the red sky. No, they're flying through the red sky, that's not me!

"We free the Wild 5, then we take over Shugazzoom." I said, wait, why did I say that? I didn't say that, the other Kris did. No!

_Normal POV_

The breeze was cool and listless as they flew to the Ranger 7 prison base. The throne landed with a thud.

When they kicked open the door, a bunch of guards surrounded them with weapons ready to attack.

"Halt!" One of the guards called out. They had grey uniforms with grey caps with black shiny boots. (Me: Shiny!!!)

Kris held out one hand and a big burst of water came out and washed out all the guards at once.

They continued walking, Kris in the lead, down a narrow hallway and soon stopped in front of a large door. Sky and lark came to the front and pushed it open.

When they entered the room, they were in front of a giant jail cell with electric bars containing the Wild 5.

**Sorry I have to make this chapter short, but I forgot the names of the Wild 5. So, if any smart people know the names, can you please PM me! Thanks.**


	4. Breakout and BreakIn

**Okay, I got the names on some of the Wild 5, because I watched the episode last night on Jetix.tv, but I only got three…**

**Pig- Pigface**

**Big Purple Monster Thing- Squash**

**Cyborg- Mighty Claw**

**Leader- Boss**

**Scarecrow Guy- Scarecrow**

**Chapter 4**

**Breakout and Break-in**

Sorry to say they pushed the door open, they actually blew it up. Anyway, there they stood, as the dust cleared, Kris held up a ray and zapped the electric hand-cuffs on the criminals.

"What's this?" Boss asked, standing up and staring at Kris curiously. Scarecrow stood up and came next to Boss and pointed at her.

"A hottie saving our butts." Scarecrow said. Squash stood up next and walked towards her and examined her.

"Looks more like a tramp to me. Are you sure we can trust them." Squash pointed to all four of them, Mandarin, Sky, Lark, and Kris. Kris completely lost it.

"Hey! Listen you over-sized fur ball! We're here to save your behinds because you were stupid enough to get caught by the Hyper Force!" she yelled, her voice echoing through the halls.

Everyone stood in shock, Mandarin, Sky, and Lark with their mouths gaping. Kris was still growling at Squash, who didn't seem at all scared. Mandarin turned towards Sky and Lark and went off on them.

"You see?! I told you two the boy's sister would be more trouble than you could bargain for. Now this whole plan is never going to work if she doesn't cooperate." Boss suddenly freaked.

"Wait, this girl is that leader boy's sister? What were you thinking? She could be a spy!" he yelled at them.

"Not to worry, sir. Me and my brother put a poison in her system that makes her do what ever we tell her to." Sky explained. The Wild 5 relaxed, Kris just stood there with her arms crossed and looking pissed off. She just snorted and walked out of the cell.

"Let's go! I want to hurry before the guards regain consciousness." she said. The others reluctantly followed her.

Outside of the prison base, the Wild 5 found their bikes, mounted on them, and hugged them?

"Uhh, what are you doing?" Lark asked. Mandarin, Sky, Lark, and Kris looked at them quizzically. Boss stood up strait with a manly posture.

"Uhh, we were just checking to see if those guards didn't put any spy cameras or explosives on our bikes." he stated manly. Kris just glared at them, she didn't know why, but she hated them, even though she's saving them, she hates them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back at the Robot_

Chiro was pacing back and forth by the sick bay, waiting for Antauri's injuries to heal and answers to why Kris did this.

All the pacing, though, made Gibson impatient. It made it hard for him to concentrate on Antauri.

"Chiro will you stop that. It's very difficult to dress Antauri's wounds with your obnoxious pacing." he snapped. Chiro stopped and looked at him, looking upset.

"Oh, Chiro I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It's just that, it's hard to concentrate." Gibson said, apologizing.

"It's okay Gibson, it's not you, it's me. I should have kept a close eye on Kris, and now look at Antauri." He pointed at Antauri lying on the table. I came over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't say that Chiro. If anyone should be to blame, it's me; I mean I'm her author, her creator. I should have been watching her more closely." I was on the verge on tears.

'Wow, it sounds like it's all your fault." Otto pointed out, with a happy face. Everyone glared at him.

"What?"

"Thank you for that brilliant deduction Otto." I said. Otto just grinned.

"Anyway, Chiro, I know what they did to Kris." I told Chiro, my hand still on his shoulder. He quickly got out of my grasp and stared at me.

"You know what they did to her? Tell me!" he snapped as he grabbed me by my jacket collar.

"Chiro let her go." Nova cried as she tried to release his grip on me.

"Yeah kid. You'll hurt her." Sparx helped Nova. He finally released his grip and calmed down a little, but was still tense.

"Okay, Chiro. When Kris was walking that one day, she was abducted, by those two brothers that were with Mandarin. The inserted a poison in her that entered her blood stream, which is why she is acting the way she is. I should have told you. I'm so sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, tears in his eyes. I was starting to cry to.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt. I thought she was strong enough to break through it, but I guess I was wrong."

"Either way, we have to save her." Antauri said weakly as he started to sit up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back at Shugazzoom at the bank_

The bird throne landed back on Shugazzoom and next to the bank. (Me: I already discussed that.)

The Wild 5 unloaded their bikes off the giant bird and set them on the ground.

"It's good to be back." Boss stated.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Now let's go get some cash!" Scarecrow shouted.

They started up their bikes and ran through the door. The alarm went off, but Mandarin destroyed it with his monkey mind scream.

"We have to hurry. I know the Hyper Force, they know we're here." Kris snapped.

"Too late." They turned around to see the Hyper Force.

**Next chapter will be coming soon to a computer near you!!!**


	5. My Silver Knight

**Chapter 5**

**My Silver Knight**

"None of you are getting away this time." Chiro threatened the rest of the team behind him in fighting stance.

"I'd like to see you try to stop us." Kris chuckled evilly.

"Kris." I whispered.

Why don't we show these buffoons just who there dealing with." Mandarin said as he prepared for an attack. But then he was stopped be Sky.

"No. Let's let Kris handle this one." Sky said. Kris gave an evil snare and took out her swords, ready to attack.

"Chiro, what are we going to do?" Nova asked.

"Yeah, we can't hurt Kris." Otto pointed out. Kris jumped up and released an energy attack from her sword.

The team dodged it.

"We have no other choice. Hyper Force Go!" Chiro yelled as he powered up a Chiro Spearo.

"Chiro Spearo!" She barely dodged it and fell backwards. She sat up and Otto held a saw to her. She gasped as well as the team. Was Otto going kill Kris?

"Otto, what are you doing? You wouldn't hurt me, would you?" Kris asked with a hurt voice. Otto started to feel bad and lowered his weapon.

"No, I would never hurt you. You're my friend." Otto said and put away his saws. Kris suddenly chuckled.

"That's what I thought." She grabbed her sword and swiped Otto away. He flew back into a wall and was unconscious.

She did the same thing with Chiro, Sparx, Nova, and Gibson Instead of doing the innocent act; she hit them with her sword and knocked them out.

All that was left was me and Atari.

"Kris, how could you do this?" I demanded, sounding hurt at the same time.

She gave an evil laugh.

"Why, it's not that hard. I've been with you guys long enough to know you're every battle move. It wasn't that hard to take you all down. And now that I've joined the right side, destroying you will be all too easy."

"Kris, there is no right side!" Antauri shouted. This brought everything to a stand still.

"There is no right and there is no wrong, Kris. You need to choose the path that you think is right for you." he continued.

"I have chosen the right path Antauri." Kris shouted back.

"No you didn't. You're path was chosen for you. This isn't the path you belong on," Antauri was on the verge of tears, "Kris, I love you with all my heart. I want you to be happy and live the life you want to lead. If this is what you want, I can't stop you." A tear ran down his cheek.

_What's happening to me? Why do I feel so strange?_ Kris thought.

"What are you waiting for Kris? Destroy him!" Mandarin demanded furiously.

Kris hesitated. Then, she powered up her sword and aimed it at Antauri.

"I will not be…" she suddenly turned around and aimed the sword at the Wild 5, Sky, Sky Lark, and Mandarin, "…used as an experiment anymore!" (Remember from the first story, she was captured when she and Chiro were little).

"Lightning Strike!" she shot a lightning bolt from her sword and hit the villains all the way through the ceiling and back to the Ranger 7 prison base. The guards saw them and took them away and locked them in a cell together.

"I told you the poison wouldn't hold." Mandarin muttered.

"Shut up." Sky said.

-------------------------_Back at the Robot_-------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so sorry guys. This is all my fault. I'm a terrible hero. I've let you all down." Kris apologized, a tear running down her cheek. She turned around and was starting to walk away, until a hand grabbed hers.

"Where do you think you're going?" She turned around to see Antauri holding her hand with a soft expression on his face.

"Antauri." Kris whispered.

"Kris, you never wanted this to happen. None of this is your fault." Antauri said. Kris knelt down and hugged him, tears streaming down both of there eyes.

"I love you Kris."

"And I love you, my silver knight."

"Well, alls well that ends well, am I right?" Gibson asked.

"Yeah. How can anyone ask for a happier ending." I concluded.

**The End**

**Me: **(wipes away a tear) _sniff sniff_** That was beautiful**

**Sparx:** Oh god, she's having one of those drama moments.

**Me: **(crying) **Shut up Sparx. Well that's it. R&R please.**

**Kris and Antauri: **(holding hands and waving) Bye everyone and thanks for reading!


End file.
